Balthazar knows better
by seafox
Summary: People were probably pretending not to see it - specially Dean and Castiel. And look to what point things have gotten to. Balthazar just wished he hadn't keep his mouth shut.


**Well, I just wanted to write something light and from one of my favorite characters. It's a brief point of view from Balthazar on the relationship between Dean and Castiel. I wrote this before season 7 started so I didn't consider it - and Balthazar dies before it, either way.**

**Just to remember: english is not my first language.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Balthazar knows better

Of course that, Balthazar being the ironic celestial wave that he was, had to tease them every now and then, but he truly didn't care if Castiel was fucking – or, most likely, being fucked by – Dean Winchester.

Ever since that moment in the green room when Castiel decided to challenge the will of their older – and more powerful, you must never forget – brothers, Balthazar began to wonder about the whole situation. Come on, 2000 years and only now his brother discovers that he loves too much all the things that their Father created to let it all be destroyed? His dear brother could pretend he was just an angel doing what he thought was the right thing to do, but Balthazar knew better than that.

Granted, Michael and Lucifer were a pain in the ass. Their bickering was, literally, apocalyptic, so annoying that most of the feathered family was relieved that they were both locked in a cage so they could decide who had the coolest toy without calling everyone else to arms. Even Raphael saw profit in the whole arrangement; no Michael and no Gabriel meant that he was next big wing in office.

At any rate, Balthazar was not alone in the opinion that the two archangels most likely had some sexual tension unresolved between them – of course that if such thing was taboo among the hairless monkeys, imagine up on heaven where everyone wants to be righteous and show Daddy that they have been good angels in His absence. And that was just another thing the Castiel saw on the book and completely ignored, either consciously or not.

Truth was Castiel's defiance went beyond his newfound concept of freedom. Truth was that his actions were the equivalent of a teenager who wants to look cool to the girl he likes – or the other way around if you think of dominance displays. It was all the same to Balthazar.

Personally, he didn't mind. Their birthday cakes amounted thousands of little candles, it was fair that if an angel wants to have some good healthy fun he can have it. And even though most of their brothers questioned if Dean Winchester could have the same meaning as healthy fun, Balthazar always thought it was rather amusing that Castiel would drop his wings to an Impala-driving hunter – but then again, Castiel was never one to pay attention to cars.

It was even more amusing that the hunter for his turn could be so blind. After the third or fourth sacrifice you'd think a guy could take the hint. Balthazar could remember sharing a conversation with Metatron once just a few days before he faked his own death. The other angel was asking about the meaning of the nickname 'Cas'.

"Is it any mating costume among humans?" he had asked. Balthazar answered that it was probably Winchester's subconscious trying to tell him that Castiel was supposed to mean differently for him than other people. Or any psychological crap like that – on that day he was just mostly trying to get rid of Metatron.

At some point, Balthazar was ready to bet that sooner or later Castiel's cluelessness about human behavior would take the best of it and the pair would be in bed in a wing's beat. Of course, all the fighting Lucifer thing brought complications – Sam could spoil things pretty easily too, with his unnatural talent to make his brother orbit around him as if no one else mattered. Still, it seemed that one day Cas would aks the wrong question or understand things the wrong way and Dean's bravado would be lost. No such thing happened – not until it was too late, anyway.

One could suppose that after the second time Castiel was brought back to life, the hunter would get around the notion that he had feelings for the rebel angel. But, of course, a mixture of macho power from Dean and lack of malice of his angelic brother was all it took to waste the moment. And that – precisely that – was the moment that marked Balthazar's doom. Because it was natural that the wrecked hunter would need the comfort of a lady and that would take away any courage that Castiel might have developed later. Had he been in contact with any prophet he would have ensured that his brother had at least put on some cologne or persuaded him to possess a female body or anything!

And, seriously, it was so obvious that it was out of pure jealousy that Castiel had not asked Dean for help and had accepted Crowley's offer, instead. Balthazar would not pretend to know the details of their relationship, but if he had to guess, he'd say that Dean had only turned to the crappy husbandry life because he was lonely – had Cas declared himself when he had the chance, things probably would have gone very differently.

But no… of course not. New war came, Balthazar's little trick had been uncovered, trust shattering here and there and BAM! Castiel gets crazy and kills him!

Hell, had Dean Winchester started fucking Cas a bit sooner and none of that would never had happened!

**A bit pointless, I know. But don't you just love to imagine him saying this to you? I know I do XD.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
